startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Genesis
In 2367, the USS Discovery is on her maiden voyage, and Sharon Tyson is in the captain's chair of her new ship for the first time. The ship must rescue a Cardassian crew when their ship gets caught in an energy distortion. Eleven years later, one of the Cardassian survivors leads the Discovery crew into a deadly confrontation with the Duran sisters as she plots to resurrect a dangerous Federation device. Summary Prologue A bottle of Don Perignon, vintage 2247, cracks against the hull of the new Galaxy-class ship, [[USS Discovery (NCC-71021)|USS Discovery]] at the starship's christening. Young Captain Sharon Tyson steps aboard the ship and is greeted by Admiral William Wallace who welcomes her aboard her new ship. Tyson is happy to be given command of a Galaxy-class ship, but is surprised she was chosen since she had only been a captain for three years. But Wallace explains her experience as captain of the USS Reliant and her knowledge of Galaxy-class ships from having worked at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on the USS Enterprise-D makes her perfect for the position. Tyson and Wallace complete a full tour of the ship and arrive on the bridge. Wallace gives her the honor of getting the ship underway, Tyson orders the helm, "Take us out." Then Discovery departs Earth Station McKinley on its maiden voyage. As Discovery cruises out of drydock and into open space, Tyson sits in her command chair for the first time. Wallace informs Tyson that her orders are to proceed to Starbase 221 where several key crewmen, including first officer Hugh Hudson will join the ship. Just then, a distress call comes in over the com. The voice of the distress call notes that their ship is one of two in their convoy that are currently trapped in a severe gravimetric distortion. They cannot break free and need immediate help. The conn officer tells Tyson the ships are only a few light years away. Wallace ask that Discovery signal the closet starship; they're in no condition to mount a rescue. The operations officer notes that they are the only ship in range. Faced with this, Tyson orders Discovery into action, having the ship accelerate to maximum warp. Not far out, they encounter the two ships, discovered to be Cardassian cruisers to the crew's surprise, caught in the ribbon. Faced with the gravimetric distortion that threatens to destroy her ship, Tyson resolves to take Discovery into the ribbon. Once they get close enough, they find both ships being battered by the energy ribbon. Tyson orders the tractor beam be used to pull both ships away, but the distortion blocks the beam from making contact with the ships. Tyson then suggest using the transporter to beam the Cardassians aboard, but are not in range before one of the ships explodes, killing all 150 Cardassians onboard. Tyson orders the ship in, they begin a transport from the second ship as it, too, explodes. They manage to save 57 out of 600. Shortly after, the Discovery herself is caught in the ribbon. In sickbay, the medical staff attempts to help the Cardassians as the ship is rocked by the gravimetric distortion. One Cardassian crewman is particularly violent, and has to be sedated. Also among the crew is Sanara, whom one medical staff member notices in distress and takes her somewhere where she can lie down. On the bridge, Tyson, Wallace, and the crew frantically work to free the ship to no avail. The operations officer determines a photon torpedo blast would free the ship. Wallace offers to go to the torpedo bay to make the necessary modifications, but Tyson tells him that she will go instead. In the bowels of Discovery, Tyson charges to the rescue, climbing through the Jefferies tube to modify the torpedoes. The ship shakes and shudders under the stresses of the ribbon. When Tyson finishes the modifications, Wallace orders the torpedoes fired, creating a resonance burst that pushes Discovery free. As the ship moves away, an arch of energy lashes out, opening a gash along the secondary hull. When they get free, they find out in the damage report the hull breach was in the engineering section on decks 23, 24, and 25. Failing to contact Tyson by communication, a horrified Wallace and operation officer rush to the scene. When they get there, they find nothing but mangled technology and empty space. It seems Tyson has met her end, when suddenly, she emerges unharmed. Tyson, Wallace, the officer stare through the breach as the damaged Discovery begins its journey home. Act One 11 years later, Captain Tyson, Commander Matt Sullivan, and the rest of the Discovery crew have gathered on the ship's holodeck. Acting as the crew of Captain James Cook's 18th century sailing vessel (also named Discovery), the Starfleet officers celebrate the promotion of Lieutenant junior grade Alex Thacker to Lieutenant. Savoring the simpler times the holographic ship represents with Tyson, Sullivan receives a personal message from Earth. While reading the communique, Sullivan's expression changes to one of obvious distress, which Ash Price picks up on. Sullivan looks out at sea in silence, and when Price ask him if he is alright, he just replies that he is fine and abruptly leaves the celebration. Just after he's gone, a call comes in from the bridge: the Solarian observatory is under attack. Arriving at the Solarian observatory orbiting the Solarian star, Tyson and company take their places on the bridge still dressed in formal navy uniforms. Finding the station suffering severe damage and casualties, Tyson orders an away team to search for survivors. Beaming aboard the devastated installation, Sullivan, Ramirez, Doctor McAllister, and security officers find a Cardassian scientist, Dr. Tora Lang, injured from the wreckage. Elsewhere, Ramirez locates the remains of one of the stations attackers, who appears to be Maquis. Meeting with Tyson in her ready room, Sullivan reports that its obvious from the initial investigation that a small band of surviving Maquis attacked the station, but have no clues to their intentions, but the retrieved computer data may yield answers. Tyson tells Sullivan this could indicate that the surviving Maquis may be trying to rebuild their forces and she will contact Starfleet Command. Sullivan also tells Tyson that Dr. Lang is being treated in sick bay. Tyson hopes to question the Cardassian about the attack. As he leaves, Tyson asks Sullivan if anything is wrong, but Sullivan replies nothing's wrong. Later in Ten Forward, Mark Decker and Thacker approach the bar. Thacker wonders if the Maquis are really re-emerging, but Decker doubts this, as the Maquis were wiped out five years earlier. Meanwhile, Tyson enters sick bay and ask Doctor McAllister the condition of Dr. Lang. McAllister tells her, "She suffered some serious injuries but she should make a full recovery." ''In engineering, Sullivan checks on the status of the analysis of the retrieved Cardassian data. T'Shara reports that the Cardassians were working on something top secret, but the data doesn't say what. Sullivan orders T'Shara and Detmer to have the station searched. On the station, T'Shara and Detmer use tricorders to search the station. They find a large hidden doorway that they are able to open. Behind the door is a secret lab, filled with strange torpedoes. T'Shara immediately recognizes the torpedoes as Genesis devices, one of which appears to contain trilithium. Just then, they are confronted by Sanara, who knocks out T'Shara and opens fire on Detmer. In Sullivan's quarters, he sits with his family photo album. Price walks in and he begins to tell her about his daughter and his plans to get together with her on Earth the following month for her birthday. As he affectionately describes his daughter, he breaks down in tears and tells Price that she was killed in a car crash. Price tries to comfort him, but he tells her ''"the last thing he needs is to sit around sobbing." ''The somber mood is interrupted when suddenly the Solarian star flashes brightly out the viewport. Tyson calls Sullivan to the bridge. Arriving on the bridge, Sullivan and Price learn the observatory launched a torpedo-like device in the sun, creating a huge shock wave. Tyson orders Sullivan and Ramirez to go and retrieve T'Shara and Detmer. On the station, Sullivan and Ramirez find Detmer in a fire fight with Sanara as she holds an unconscious T'Shara hostage. Sullivan and Ramirez join the fight, Sullivan tells Ramirez to get the Vulcan. Entering coordinates into a computer, Sanara disappears in the transporter effect with T'Shara and the two torpedoes... transporting aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, de-cloaking near the station and warping away. Sullivan, Ramirez, and Detmer then discover Sanara has set the station to self-destruct. As the away team returns to the ship, Tyson orders ''Discovery to warp just as the shock wave obliterates the Solarian observatory. Now at a safe distance, the watch as the shock wave condenses around the Solarian star, creating a new system of planets, much to the crew's surprise. Act Two On the bridge of the Klingon getaway ship, the Duran sisters, L'Tora and Kalanna are admonished by Sanara for allowing the Maquis to attack the station, reminding the sisters their plans to conquer the Klingon Empire depend on the device just as much as her plans to rebuild the Cardassian Union. The Cardassian demands they set course for a planet in the Altamid system stating they need to test the devices and the sister grudgingly comply. In the bowls of the ship, Sanara holds T'Shara captive. Sanara interrogates T'Shara to learn all she knows about the Genesis device. Back on Discovery, the crew review the Genesis device, a device created by a team of scientist led by Carol Marcus and her son, David in 2285, designed to alleviate sociological problems such as overpopulation and limited food supplies. However, the project was deemed a failure when the planet created from the device ultimately exploded. McAllister also points out that in the wrong hands the device could be used as a powerful doomsday weapon on a populated world. To learn how the Cardassians acquired the Genesis device, Tyson questions the Dr. Yang in sick bay. She reveals Sanara learned of Genesis during her time on Discovery . Using the information, they began work on their own device to use as an ultimate weapon. However, after the collapse of the Empire, the project was abandon, until Sanara restarted it. The Cardassian also reveals that they added trilithium to the device, making it capable of terraforming an entire star system of planets. "Captain's log, stardate 55040.9. After questioning Dr. Yang, it is clear Sahara plans to test the Genesis device. I have asked Dr. Yang to join me and Second of Twelve in stellar cartography in order to determine where." In the cavernous stellar cartography section of Discovery, Tyson, Yang and Second of Twelve work in front of a huge projection of space, and Tyson ask everything affected by the detonation of the Genesis device. Second reveals the detonation has created nine new planets, all class M. Another thing affected was that the USS Bradbury had to make a minor course correction due to a change in the gravitational field. Yang points out the Altamid IV, which was to be the test site for the Genesis device. Yang also points out that if the trilithium weapon is fired into the sun, it will send out a shockwave, terraforming all the planets in the system. This will claim the lives of the 240,000,000 people living on Altamid III. Knowing they have to stop Sanara, Tyson taps her combadge and orders Ramirez to take Discovery to the Altamid system at maximum warp. Finished with the interrogation, Sanara returns to the bridge of the Klingon vessel as they enter orbit of Altamid IV. Soon, Discovery arrives, transmitting a message to the cloaked ship demanding the return of T'Shara. Irritated by Tyson's constant interference, Sanara orders the sisters to destroy the Discovery, but they remind her their Bird-of-Prey would stand no chance against a Galaxy-class starship. Sanara has a solution in mind to give the sisters the edge, an idea which involves her going aboard Discovery. She then orders the sisters to launch the device. On the bridge of Discovery, the Klingon vessel decloaks on screen and launches the device at the planet. Both crews watch as the device rapidly transforms the desert-like world into a class M planet. On screen, L'Tora and Kalanna greet the captain. Claiming their actions are merely scientific and that they had T'Shara as a guest aboard their ship, they agree to return T'Shara. Meanwhile, using a Dominion cloak, Sanara teleports aboard Discovery while a stricken T'Shara rematerializes on the Discovery transporter pad and collapses. Dr. McAllister and nurse Tessa rush to his aid. On the bridge, the crew scan the Klingon ship for Sanara, but find no Cardassian reading. Believing she may have beam down to the planet, Tyson has them scan the planet surface. In sick bay, after being examined, T'Shara is cleared and returns to the bridge to assist in the search. Meanwhile, a cloaked Sahara makes her way to main engineering and discovers what she has been looking for, the exact shield modulation of Discovery. She copies this information with out anyone's knowledge and returns to the Klingon ship. She hands the data to the sisters an beams down to the planet's surface with the second device. On Discovery's bridge, the search for Sanara is interrupted as the Bird-of-Prey opens fire with photon torpedoes, which pass straight through the shields to hit the secondary hull. Disruptor blast likewise pass directly through, hitting the portside nacelle. Discovery returns fire, but the Klingon's shields hold up against phaser fire. The bridge is engulfed in explosions, injuring a crewmen. Tyson orders Lieutenant Thacker to get the ship out of orbit, but the Duran sisters' assault is relentless and they pursue the helpless Discovery, firing non-stop. Sullivan ask Ramirez if their ship has any exploitable weaknesses, but Ramirez tells Sullivan there are none. Tyson then orders Ramirez to fire photon torpedoes at the Klingon ship. Meanwhile, in main engineering, Detmer notices that one of the torpedoes have ruptured the magnetic interlocks, and while reporting to Tyson, a plasma coolant leak begins violently leaking out of the warp core and Detmer tells Tyson that she can't shut it down and gives an estimate of five minutes until a warp core breach. Tyson orders Sullivan to evacuate everyone to the saucer section and T'Shara to prepare to separate the ship. She then orders Ramirez to prepare a spread of torpedoes just as a direct hit from the Klingons causes an aft bridge terminal to explode hurling the helpless crewmember manning it over the tactical station and down on the command chairs. The crew and their families hurry to evacuate their doomed starship with Dr. McAllister leading his staff and patients and Detmer guiding the crew to safer locations. Aboard the Bird-of-Prey, L'Tora and Kalanna triumphantly order the weapons to target Discovery's bridge to deal the death blow, when Discovery fires a barrage of torpedoes that manage to hit the Klingon ship, disabling it. As the breach nears critical and with the crew clear of the stardrive section, the ship separates and begins to move out of range. However, the core breaches prematurely, completely destroying the damaged stardrive section of Discovery and creating a shock wave that propels the Klingon ship into space and pushes the saucer into the atmosphere of Altamid IV, disabling helm controls. On the bridge, the crew watch in horror as they begin to plummet toward the surface of the planet. Meanwhile, on Altamid IV, Sanara prepares to fire the second device at the Altamid star. Careening out of control towards the planet, the bridge crew desperately attempt to regain control of what's left of their starship as the rest of the crew seeks safety as best they can on the lower decks. T'Shara is able to route the remaining auxiliary power to the lateral thrusters in an attempt to stabilize Discovery's descent as Tyson warns the crew to brace for impact. As the ground rushes toward them on the viewscreen, the saucer impacts a mountain range, briefly forcing it back in the air. As the crew fights to regain control, the saucer nosedives into a large hill, destroying all remaining ship functions and knocking the crew to the deck. With their now left to chance, the bridge crew protects themselves anyway they can as the Discovery skids through a heavily forested area, cutting a large swath of destruction. Fires burn and structural supports rain down from the top of the bridge as the crew weather the horrific ride. With one final violent lurch forward, the momentum slows and the saucer finally comes to a stop. Thacker and T'Shara regain their senses first and survey the damage. What was once the immaculate nerve center of the Federation vessel was now completely destroyed; the large viewscreen had been shattered, consoles and displays burnt out, chairs ripped out from the floor and the only light comes from the broken top of the bridge dome as the blue Altamid sky shines in from above. The USS Discovery is a total loss. Act Three Miles away from the crash site, Sanara looks out over the rocky terrain. Back aboard Discovery, as the crew recovers from the crash landing, Tyson is still determined to go after Sanara. Using a tricorder, the crew manages to restore power to the damaged transporter long enough for Tyson to teleport to Sanara's location. Appearing on a forested mountain top, Tyson finds Sanara preparing to launch the Genesis torpedo at the Altamid star. Sanara reveals to Tyson that she is planning to create new star systems. "Why rule one planet when you have a own star system or systems, Captain," Sanara explains. She also reveals her plan to use the Dominion's technology to create a new generation of genetically engineered Cardassians to populate the planets she creates. "The Cardassian Empire will return, Captain" Sanara claims, "stronger than ever." As Sanara prepares to fire the device, Tyson appears and attacks her. The two women struggle, and Tyson manages to disarm Sanara quickly, but is knocked back by Sanara's blows and thrown down the hill. Tyson recovers and tries again to get to the launcher to stop the countdown. Sanara is just about to launch the device when Sullivan appears, having used the damaged transporter, and stops her. Behind her Tyson appears. Sanara knows she is in trouble and jumps away, down onto the rocks below and makes a quick retreat. "What are you doing?" Tyson ask Sullivan who replies "Thought you might need some help," Tyson heads for the launcher as Sullivan sets off in pursuit of the Cardassian. Rounding a corner, Sullivan is caught by Sanara who shoves a phaser in his face. Tyson jumps down behind Sanara, catching her off guard long enough for Sullivan get in several blows. Tyson and Sanara fight, exchanging punches until Tyson is able to knock Sanara off a cliff. Grabbing onto a dangling vine, Sanara saves herself, entering a command into her PADD that cloaks the her rocket launcher. Suddenly the vine snaps and Sanara drops suddenly, then jolts to a stop, losing her control PADD which falls onto a ledge. Realizing they must decloak the launcher to prevent it from launching, Tyson and Sullivan climb down the cliff toward the PADD. A volley of fire flies through the air, narrowly missing the two Starfleet officers. Tyson is thrown clear, but Sullivan hangs onto the ledge. With all her might, Tyson pulls Sullivan to safety and the two collapse on the ground, noticing the PADD intact on the ledge below. Sullivan volunteers to go, telling Tyson to get to that launcher and prepare to deactivate the it once its decloaked. Tyson maintains they should work together to get the PADD. Sullivan reminds her that they are working together and to trust him. Tyson smiles and heads for the launcher. Sullivan carefully climes down the side of the cliff. He leaps down onto the ledge and grabbing hold of the PADD. Entering in command, Sullivan decloaks the rocket launcher and begins to climb up. But it is too late. The ledge gives way and Sullivan falls down the rock face. Running onto the launcher, Tyson frantically works the controls, trying to prevent it from launching. Aiming her phaser at Tyson, Sanara demands the captain step away from the launcher. Tyson jumps down and runs around a rock face. Sanara heaves herself onto the launcher, just in time to read the display: the locking clamps have been engaged. Sanara only has time to recognize her doom as the launcher fires and explodes in an enormous fireball that covers the entire area in a thick cloud of smoke and dust. Emerging from the cloud, Tyson makes her way down the cliff where Sullivan has landed. Sullivan is hurt, but alive. Sullivan ask if they stop Sanara and Tyson tells him they did. Tyson thanks Sullivan for his help. Sullivan expresses his gratitude. He also bids farewell to Sanara despite all the havoc she had wrought upon him and Discovery crew. The following day, Tyson and Sullivan begin trekking through the rocky terrain until a shuttlecraft locates them and picks them up. "Captain's log, stardate 55048.2, Three Starfleet vessels have arrived in orbit and have started beaming up the ''Discovery survivors. Fortunately, our casualties were light, unfortunately however the Discovery can not be salvaged. Starfleet will also be sending science vessels to study the affects of the Genesis devices on the Solarian system and here on Altamid IV."'' At the saucer crash site, Starfleet ships have begun a salvage effort. In the ship's destroyed cargo bay, crewmembers carry belongings and patients out while T'Shara and Thacker use tricorders to look for survivors. In what's left of Tyson's ready room, Commander Sullivan and Captain Tyson retrieve Tyson's belongings under the broken pieces of the room's furniture and move out onto the bridge, a burnt out shell of its former glory. Sullivan laments about how Discovery brought them together and Tyson relates to Sullivan her thoughts saying "I've been a captain for fourteen years, most of them was with Discovery." she expressed doubt that Discovery would be the last vessel to carry the name. They stand near the center chairs and survey the damage. After 11 years of calling Discovery home, Tyson and Sullivan take one last look around their destroyed starship and Tyson signals the Nebula-class starship Phoenix for two to beam up. The Phoenix, along with the Excelsior-class and Nova-class starships go to warp leaving Altamid IV behind and while the Discovery may be gone her legacy, like her name will live on.